DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's narrative) The application for a Washington Regional Community Clinical Oncology Program (WRCCOP) is submitted by the Washington Cancer Institute (WCI) at Washington Hospital Center. WCI serves a large geographic area with a diverse multi-cultural population base. In this application, WCI proposes to accrue 75 patients to clinical trials from four research bases: Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG), National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP), Radiation Therapy Oncology Group (RTOG), and Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG), and 82 patients on National Cancer Institute (NCI) cancer control trials. WCI has demonstrated a capacity to perform at or above these levels by entering 241 patients over the past three and 1/2 years on clinical research trials through NCI cooperative group affiliations, NCI Intramural trails, and those of comprehensive cancer center affiliation with the Lombardi Cancer Center at Georgetown. During the past twelve months, WCI has entered over 61 patients on ECOG, NSABP, RTOG, and NCI contract prevention and control trials. The Washington Regional CCOP has a strong and experienced group of clinical and cancer control investigators, significant institutionally supported research staff, access to large minority populations, and a recently opened, fully integrated cancer research and treatment center in the heart of metropolitan Washington, D.C. This teaching facility has fourteen medical oncologists in a single suite, integrated data management, comprehensive screening, community and patient education programs, and the full range of cancer specialists; it directly adjoins 90 inpatient oncology beds. These resources provide a powerful base which can meet and exceed NCI's requirements for clinical and cancer control accruals.